


Weak around you

by ela_art666



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ela_art666/pseuds/ela_art666
Summary: The illegal beastie battle arena sounds even more interesting once rumors about Kharviore fighting tonight spread and peak your interest.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Weak around you

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't contain smut, just an awkward lesbian being awkward.

The lights flashed red and purple as I entered the arena, which was now overcrowded, a horde of people yelling and pushing against each other trying to get closer to the ring.

It was loud, it was hot and it reaked of alcohol and sweat as I pushed through the sea of bodies.

I felt a tug on my hand as I was pulled back. As I spun around I came face to face with an overly excited girl, her cheeks red and her smile wide as she yelled, trying to make herself audible over the loud beat.

"Hey slow down! I almost lost you for a second."

"Oh sorry I was just-I'm trying to get closer, it's starting soon!"

I shouted back at her, feeling sorry I almost left my friend in a crowd like that but I couldn't help it.

Rumors around town said my favorite beastie was going to be there tonight and I couldn't miss out on something like that. I wanted to see Kharnivore up close and this was my only chance as they probably wouldn't be returning for months and God knows if this illegal bussiness would get shut down before that.

As I started moving once again the speaker came to life. A man with a strong accent accounced the fight was starting in half a minute and I felt my chest tighten. 

My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears.

'This is it.'

I grinned to myself, pulling my friend along to take her place next to me as we were now mere feet away from the edge of the ring.

People cheered and yelled, clapping and whistling showing just how excited they were for a star like this. Everyone knew about Kharnivore. It was a beast, a work of art. 

But what made it so special was the pilot behind it. Now she-she was amazing. She was strong and precise. Fast, silent and agile.

People didn't take a liking to her when she started about a year ago, seeing as women weren't deemed fit to engage in such a sport.

But when she got into the ring- Oh boy they changed their minds after that.  
Victory after victory, she soon rose to the top 5, claiming her spot in only a few months. 

I would be lying if I said she wasn't attractive. I fell for her the second she came onto the platform, taking off her hood and tossing her jacket to another group member. Her eyes glowed in the bright lighting as she moved the short hair out of her eyes, the gesture revealing a scar across her face, but that only made her appearance hotter.

This night wasn't any different and as she stepped onto the platform once again, my heart fluttered as the excitement filled me, almost as hard as the first time I saw her.

She never waved, never smiled just- took off her jacket, took a seat on the hard floor and nodded in confirmation as she was connected to the beast everyone waited to gaze upon.

As Kharnivore stepped out, standing tall and letting out a roar which echoed through the entire arena, I shivered at the mere presence of such a powerful creature.

She really was amazing but...as much as I loved the beast, the pilot was the one which caught my attention. I mostly spent the entire time watching her rather than the fight which I came here for.

As I was lost in my thoughts staring at her still form I realised the fight had come to an end. I felt bad as I realised I barely watched any of the action, mentally slapping myself as I felt like an idiot for wasting such a show cuz I decided to daydream.

I knew nothing would come out of this. I didn't even know her name- she doesn't even know my name so what am I getting worked up for?

I sighed.

'Well that was a waste.'

But it wasn't. As interesting and amazing as the fight was I would still pick looking at the real her any day. Just seeing her face was enough for me.

"Hey we gotta get going."

My friend tapped my shoulder in an effort to make me follow her towards the exit. I sighed again, feeling defeated that the fight was so short.

As we pushed through the crowd I glanced towards a hallway and stopped in my tracks as three figures moved through it. A man, a woman and-

'It's her'

My heart started pounding, the adrenaline starting to pump again. I looked at the crowd in front of me, realising that my friend had already taken off and left me behind probably thinking I was following them, not realising I stopped.

I looked at the hallway again and an idea came to mind. It was stupid yes, and would most definitely get me in trouble but my friend already left and security wasn't around and nobody was looking at me anyway so-

'Fuck it'

I thought as I started marching towards it, each step making my heart beat faster as my palms started sweating.

'Wait what should I even do? What should I say?'

I was already half way down the hallway and felt like it was too late to turn back. As I started trying to figure out which room I should look into, I heard voices in one of them on my right.

I stopped and pressed myself against the door and held my breath as I listened, barely being able to hear the conversation due to the pounding in my ears.

"You did great but don't go jumping like that, it will get you killed."

A voice said and I guessed it was the man with her.

"I know I know I'l just...fuck what do you want from me? It was either than or getting stabbed. You want me to die out there?"

'Was that her?'

My throat tightened as I struggled to swallow my spit, my stomach tightening in an anxious knot.

'Ok I'm here...now what?'

I almost let out a grunt as I realised I really wasn't prepared for this. At all. Like I thought about this moment for months and planned out every scenario, every conversation and just-

Now my head was just...blank. Empty. Nothing.

I silently cursed myself, my anxiety getting replaced by anger as I couldn't believe the stupid situation I put myself into, the risk I took and for what? I couldn't just knock on the door. 

'Right?'

I raised my hand up and curled it into a fist, preparing to knock on the door but stopping mere inches from it. I couldn't do it I just couldn't.

'What if she thinks I'm some weirdo? What if the door opens and it's someone else? What if I-'

My thought was cut off as the door swung open and I was met face to face with a very confused woman. 

It was her.

"Um...can I help you?"

She asked, in a defensive tone signaling she wasn't in the mood for any guests.

I opened my mouth and gasped as I realised I was holding my breath this entire time. As I tried to steady my breathing to form a response, she just kept rising an eyebrow, her frown becoming more prominent.

"Oh um I-I just saw you out there and um...I just...I just wanted to say how um- listen ok this is weird but-"

I stumbled on my words like a kid caught doing something bad, my cheeks turning redder by the second.

I kept trying to form a sentence for a few more seconds, tying to explain that I was a fan and just wanted to say hi but was failing miserably as I dug my own grave, embarassing myself more and more by the second.

She finally raised her hand, signaling for me to stop my rambling as she clearly had enough. I mean, who wouldn't be annoyed?

"Just- calm down ok? You like a fan or something?"

I hastily nodded, deciding to keep my mouth shut as to not risk another ramble.

"...you can come in if you want? I guess...you want an autograph or something? A picture?"

I wanted to answer, say yes, say anything but I couldn't bring myself to utter a single word to her. I couldn't shut up ten seconds ago but now that I realised just how close I was to her, how real the situation was and what I was doing, my body decided it was just going to freeze up.

I thought she would find this annoying, that she would tell me off and send me on my way. But she didn't. Instead, I looked up at her as she started laughing. It was a warm laugh, such a beatiful sound as it filled my ears.

I felt my chest warm up at the sound as I smiled in response to it. It was just so nice to hear.

"You should relax."

She extended her hand and after slight hesitation I took it.

'Her hands are soft'

Was the only thing that came to mind during the handshake and I found myself missing the feeling when she pulled away.

"I'm Sonnie. What's your name gorgeous?"


End file.
